Beginner's Guide
Getting Started Making an account For first-time users, connect one of your accounts to wilds.io. This will enable you to set a username so that people may recognize you, enter and create tribes, and also allows you to collect coins which you can use to buy items, weapons and trinkets. Getting Used to the Controls Before anything, click the tutorial button at the top right of the GUI, above the "PLAY" button. Alternatively, go to this page to learn more about the moves, attacks and controls: Moves. After finishing the tutorial, enter a ruins game and play around a little to get use to the controls. Click to attack. Movement is WASD, with 1 and 2 triggering potion inventory slots respective to the number, and 3 and 4 for items and weapons. Scroll down to activate your shield, which stays up for a little while. This blocks most attacks from enemies and stuns them. While they are stunned, they cannot attack you. Scroll up to roll, which is used to break people's shields and knock them down. Right click to kick, which is used to kick projectiles and people who are rolling back, but be careful because you will be stunned if you kick someone with their shield up! Press R or scroll up and hold right click at the same time to trigger your special attack, which charges up every once in a while. The special attack depends on the weapon you are holding. Press F to throw your weapon, which most of the time is never a good idea. If you hold right click for a few seconds, you can perform a charge attack. This is good for attacking groups of people, because it damages people in all directions. User Interface The user interface is fairly simple. At the top left, there is a sound button which can be activated or deactivated to turn sound on or off. Under it is a "full screen" button which activates a full screen mode. You will have to allow the website to perform this action to use this feature. At the right of the middle UI you will see a list of links. Top to bottom, the links are Tribal Map, Leaderboards, Help, (which leads to this wiki), the wilds Facebook page, the wilds discord page, the wilds twitter page. Click the avatar at the top to access the Armory. By clicking the options "Gender", "Mode", and "Server", you can customize your game even further. In-game, the UI is similar. At the top right however, is an In-Game Leaderboard ranked by the number of bones each player has. Bones can be obtained by killing people and picking their own bones up. At the bottom right you will find a chat, which can be activated by pressing enter. Type, and press enter to send your message. At the bottom is your inventory. Your inventory can hold two potions, (regardless of type), and two items. You may only equip one weapon at the same time. Above the inventory is a white bar. This shows your stamina. Your stamina automatically charges up halfway, and to get more you will either have to collect the white Stamina Orbs lying around from dead people, or use a Stamina Potion. To the right of that is the attack indicator for your special attack. When it turns green, that means that you can use it by pressing R or scrolling up while holding right click. When you die, you may choose your team. Auto assigns you to the team with the least players, brown to brown team, grey to grey team, and none to the renegade team (this means you can harm anyone and anyone can harm you). The gold is shown below the team selector. The way this works is that you start with a gold limit of 800. All the gold you get gets counted into your total gold seen on the main menu, but when you hit your 800 gold limit, any gold you gather after that does not count towards your total. Every day, the gold limit goes down 200 gold. Next to that is your total bones and your bone rank. Under that is a link that you can share to invite your friends to play as a team. Press help for basic info on combat, menu to return to the menu, and ideas and problems to go to the wilds userecho forum page. Gameplay and Mechanics Items Items are picked up either from little grey platforms called Item Pedestals scattered around the map or obtained from breaking Crates. Here is a list of items and the basic mechanics of each: Health Potion: Heals the player 2 health (1/4 of total) when consumed. Haste Potion: Makes the player go much faster for approximately 3 seconds. Also increases attack speed, and for wand increases fire rate by x2. Stamina Potion: Increases stamina by one stamina bar (1/2 of total). Mirage Potion: Clones player in direction of mouse. Knife: Throws a knife that does 2 (1/4 of total) damage. Follows mouse. Grappling Hook (Auto-Hug): Throwing it and hitting a player stuns them and pulls them towards you. Bomb: After activating, the bomb will tick and when it blows it does 6 (3/4 of total) damage. Grenade (Coconut): Throwing it does 3 AoE (Area of Effect) damage (1/3 of total), and blocking while being hit stuns the thrower. Can damage enemies on the ground. Health Orb: Gives player 0.5 health. Stamina Orb: Refills 1/5 of a stamina bar. Coins Collecting and spending coins is another essential part of wilds.io gameplay. Coins can be obtained by killing players and picking them up, breaking treasure chests and picking them up, trading items for coins, or buying them by becoming a Patreon. Coins can be used to buy weapons, hats, and shields. The only item that changes the gameplay are the weapons, the rest is just decoration. The base weapons, the ones that are strongest in their playing style, are hammer, sword, claws, and bow. Bones Bones are used as a score counter in the game. They can be picked up from the ground after killing someone. Weapons Primary Weapons: It is recommended that one of these weapons are purchased first, as the others are a little bit like alterations of these. Hammer: The Hammer is used for slow, controlled damage. It is good for new players, because it enables them to do lots of damage (2.5 damage, 5/16 of total) without taking much by themselves. Its special attack is good for finishing off players on low health, but takes skill to use. It is basically an axe with a better special move, better damage, but slower attack speed. This is often the weapon of choice for learning players. Sword: The Sword is primarily a crowd-control weapon, and the middle ground in between claws and hammer. The attack speed is faster than hammer or axe, and does 1.5 damage. The best part about this weapon is the special attack which does 2 damage to all surrounding players and has a slight knockback. It also makes the player invincible while it is activating. This is often the weapon of choice for experienced players. Claws: The Claws are likely the hardest, yet most effective weapons to use. The claws do 1.25 damage, and have the highest attack speed among all weapons. The special does 2 damage, and send a shock wave that pushes the opponents forward and knocks them down. While the sword leaves the player vulnerable at the end of the special, the claws get the player out of the way, while doing the same damage. It also makes the player invincible. This is often the weapon of choice for highly experienced players. Bow: The Bow is usually the weapon of choice for people who like ranged weapons. It is fairly easy to use and can do a ridiculous amount of damage when using a mirage potion. Each shot does 2 damage, and the special also does 2 damage and knocks the enemy down. The arrows follow your mouse, so range does not matter. What's important when you're using a bow (and an Ice Staff), is that you have to keep your distance. Secondary Weapons: Axe: The Axe is the default weapon. It is basically the same as hammer with lower damage but faster attack speed. However, the Axe has an unblockable shock wave special that deals 1 damage and can disable or enable bombs. The only ways to not get hit by the shockwave is to avoid it or jump over it. Spear: Spear is basically claws with a slower attack speed, but it has an extended range. The special pole vault skill can be extremely useful when running away, but doesn't do any damage. It is harder to defeat enemies with this weapon, but easier to stay alive with it. Ice Staff: The Ice Staff is like a rapid-firing bow. The bullets do 1 damage and do not follow the mouse. The special, when it hits a player, does not do any damage but freezes them for several seconds. Frozen players are highly vulnerable, and should be harmed as much as possible before they return to their normal state. Getting Professional The good thing about this game is that it is easy to become experienced and wreck people. These tips will help you learn the tricks of the trade and get really good at wilds.io. Tips For more tips, check this link out: Tips Zoom trick: By pressing CMD - or CTRL -, you can zoom out of the window. This is especially good for range weapons that follow the mouse. A Key Tip: Using the Mirage Potion and the bow, you can easily create a fleet of archers. further, by zooming out you can see players who cannot see you yet. With 1 shot, you could shoot 4-5 arrows and kill a player in a single play. Advance Moves Dash Moves: Shield Bash: Dashing into another player with the shield up can do 1 damage and break their shield. Dashing while performing an attack can be used to adjust to get players. For example, if you mistimed your roll, can can dash the roll into the player instead. Same with kick. Bomb Trick:' '''After activating a bomb, rolling into someone can push them into the bomb radius and stun them, therefore guaranteeing a hit. This can also be done by luring a player by throwing a bomb to them, using the axe special move to activate it, and roll them in. '''Pin rolling':' '''Pin rolling is when a player repeatedly rolls or kicks a player down so the fall and cannot get up to do damage. This can be effective against even experienced player. This can be done by anticipating the pinned enemies' rolls, (countered by kicking), kicks, (countered with shield), and shields (countered by rolling). You can think of it as a rock, paper, scissors game. '''Stunned Players': Stunning players can be fatal to them. Simply with one stun a player can take away more than half of their hitpoints, and if the player uses a special at the end, it can do an additional 2 damage maximum. If there is no special available, roll, because it is likely that the player will have their shield up at the end. If you are stunned, the best thing you can do is dash out of the way, before the enemy can do anything. Grappling Hook + Bomb: '''A move that is very hard to complete successfully. You need a Grappling Hook and a Bomb in order to do this. First, use the Grappling Hook on an enemy to stun him and deal 1 damage. Quickly place the bomb, then roll at the enemy, dealing another 1 damage. When the bomb goes off, your enemy loses additional 6 hitpoints. If your enemy isn't wearing any Armor, you can instantly kill them with this trick. 1v1 / Ranked Matches A player's ranked score is a good measurement of their skill in wilds. In fact, having a score of 300 or above can get you into any tribe or guild, guaranteed. It is important for you to try and do a match when you can to improve your score. After all, the best way to get better isn't to read the entire wiki (that helps though). It is simply to practice, and learn your own playing style. Even weapons seen as not requiring much skill can be extremely effective if used properly, so get in a 1v1 match, and see what you like to fight with. 3v3 matches are fun, and is better with weapons like sword and bow, the sword being the crowd-control weapon and the bow being the clutch weapon. However, they take a long time to start and you might be better off fighting a couple 1v1s instead. Showing Good Sportsmanship This is an extremely important part of wilds.io gameplay. Show some support to your team mates, have good, fair battles, and be nice to your fellow barbarians. When typing in chat, say hi or thanks, try and make the atmosphere better for all the people, even when there is someone who is ruining it. This can also get you friends to play with and guilds to join, since large guilds also look at your personality. When you feel like you will lose a 1v1 or 3v3 match, don't leave! There is always a chance, and never blame your teammates. You might be the problem. In fact 3v3 is a great way to do epic clutches, which are just plain awesome. Also, if you want to form an alliance or a truce with another player, consider tossing a potion/item their way as a sign of good faith. Usually the best way is to throw a potion towards them then walk away to show you won't attack. What's also amusing to do, is to stab your new friend in the back if they have a lot of bones. (woah okay just to let you know I (spaghetti) did NOT write that, as many of my allies can confirm) Connecting With Other Players Tribes Any player can join tribes. Often times links are advertised on the wilds main page chat, and if you ask a tribe owner if you can join, the answer will probably be yes. The way that tribes work is that each individual player contributes bones to the tribe, and the larger the total number of bones the tribe has, the bigger it appears on the tribe map. Communities outside of the game For such a small game, wilds has an big and loyal community. Check out these links: * '''Wilds Training Camp: A place for anyone to learn from quite literally the best wilds player out there. Ask questions, train in practice mode, or just have a good time. LINK: '''https://discord.gg/3KkRudV * '''Wilds Discussion: A place to talk about wilds. LINK: '''https://discord.gg/Qy2ZBW5 * '''Wilds Wiki: This place. LINK: '''http://wildsiogame.wikia.com/wiki/Wilds.io_Wiki * '''Wilds Userecho Forums: Where you can suggest ideas and report bugs and problems so the developer himself can see it and take it into consideration. LINK: '''https://wilds.userecho.com/ * '''Wilds.io: The actual game. '''LINK: '''http://wilds.io/ Category:Guide